The Task
by Shyla
Summary: Draco is forced to make Ginny fall in love with him....... BUT will he fall in love with her first? who knows?....... see what happens! d/g h/h r/l.......... R/R please
1. The Task

The Task  
  
Disclaimer - Harry Potter charcters not mine Jk Rowlings! Setting- Draco is in his 7th year so that would mean he is 17 and Ginny is in her 6th year she's 16!  
  
Your Bidding  
  
Chapter One ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
''Draco it is Time.''  
  
Draco turned around and looked at his father, Lucius Malfoy, looking at his son, with cold dark eyes. Draco walks towards his father.  
  
''Are you ready'' says Lucius.  
  
''yes''  
  
* They walk out the doors of Draco's room. Draco follows his Father down the stairs of the Malfoy Mansio, they pass paintings of other family members who stare coldly at the ones who walk down these halls. At the end of the hall they reach double doors leading into a dark and musty dungeon. At the end of the room is a tall dark hooded figure sitting on an elegant chair, back towards them.  
  
''Master we are here.'' said Lucius bowing slightly, and motioning Draco to do the same.  
  
''Ah yes so you are.'' says Voldermort turning to them, but only seeing blackness through his hood. ''Come here young deatheater.'' Draco looking at his father, moved foreward toward Voldermort.  
  
''Now,' motioning Draco to sit on the chair that magically appeared. as you have heard from your father, that you must do one task before you can become a deatheater. Is that clear ?''  
  
''Yes Master'' said Draco. ''What must I do? ''  
  
''When you return to School, I want you to find........Virginia Weasly.''  
  
''But Master why must I find that pathetic little Weasel-  
  
''Draco, let me finish!'' Said Voldermort sternly.  
  
''Im sorry, sir''  
  
''Now, you must make her fall in love with you.'' Draco now was about to say something, but was stopped by Voldermorts hand in the air.  
  
''Make her fall in love with you and use her to get to Harry Potter.'' said Voldermort, spitting the last two words out. '' Is that clear Draco.''  
  
''Yes, Master. I will do what you bid.'' said Draco looking down.  
  
''Ahh, then you shall go.''  
  
''Thank You master'' with that Draco left the room, quickly, with anger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco ran to his room, throwing his cloak on the floor. Sitting near the window looking out into the night sky.  
  
Draco's Thoughts  
  
Why, why must I have to talk to that pathetic weasly brat!  
  
Remembering, seeing Ginny, In her ''punk'' clothes, which were baggy pants, T-shirts with famous muggle bands but sometimes hooded sweatshirts that would make one think she was fat (she isn't it's the REALLY big hooded sweatshirt) , and the Oh so many braclets on both her arms, with some spikes and the charmed highlights in her hair, that would change color every one hour (A/n wish my hair could do that!).  
  
How can i make her fall in love with me, when I don't even like her, but i have to! I need to be a death eater, to keep my reputation. Not for my Father, my mother, or Voldermort. Just my reputation!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats all for chapter one! I don't really have any other Ideas .......If you have any other ideas that YOUR willing to share please Email me or Aim me. ok well luv you all PLEASE read and review! 


	2. Thinking of a Plan

The Task Thinking of a Plan Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a sunny mourning, and Ginny was in bed........................ and it was a week before school started......................  
  
''Ginny, Come on get up.'' Shouted Hermione. ''We have to go to Diagon Alley to get our things!''  
  
Ginny, getting up. ''Alright. Alright. Im up. Arrrrhhhhh.'' Ginny now standing. '' Why do we have to get up this early ?'' Ginny said, while looking at the clock. 7:30 AM  
  
''Hey were not going to be late, I thought we were leaving at eight.'' Well, at least I got you out of bed. You still have to breakfast anyway and last night you said you wanted to get there early. If we get our school things early we can walk around til noon.'' said Hermione, sticking her head and smilling. '' Anyways, Ron REALLY wants to see Lavender.''  
  
Ginny grumbled at that, while walking to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*After the shower*  
  
Wearing her baggy pants and a new small T-shirt that was red and white and that said Why don't you look at your own T-shirt, that showed a little cleavage, she walked into the kitchen. ''Hey Gin Gin. Mournin.'' Said Ron smilling.  
  
Ginny said the same and sat next to her once-in-love-with-crush.  
  
''Hey Gin! Finally up?!'' Said Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione and holding Herm's hand.  
  
''Mourning'' said Ginny who was smilling and remembering the conversation had with Harry in her 4th year.  
  
With that Ginny remembered the night Harry had confessed he loved Hermione, with Herm talking in the background.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Ginny walked into the Astronemy Tower. Waiting for Harry to come.  
  
''Hey Ginny.''  
  
With that Ginny turned around and saw Harry.  
  
''Hey.'' said Gin. ''What did you want to ask me?''  
  
''Well. Ginny are you still in love with me?''  
  
''What Harry no. I mean I love you like a brother. That's all. LIKE A BROTHER.''  
  
''You do.''  
  
''Yes Harry, I do. I've gotten so close to you. I did used to love you more, but now I just love you like a brother. Why do you ask?''  
  
''Well, tommorow im going to ask Hermione on a date.'' said Harry, suddenly looking shy.  
  
''YOU ARE!'' said Ginny screaming, and smilling. ''Oh my gosh.'' seeing Harry wide eyed. ''I was waiting til you were. You two are always smilling at each other and -'' Ginny stopped seeing Harry turning RED.  
  
Ginny smiled '' Well, it's about time.''  
  
''Thank you Ginny.'' said Harry taking a step and hugging her. Thank you.''  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Hello Ginny? you there?''  
  
Ginny looking up at her brother.  
  
''Oh sorry, I was just thinking.''  
  
Oh, ok what were you saying Herm?''  
  
''Well, actully I wanted to ask Ginny if she wanted to come with me and Lavender to get haircuts and Ginny can get rid of those highlights.'' said Hermione now looking at Ginny' hair that was now green.  
  
''What......NO!'' said Ginny grabbing her hair.  
  
''Oh come on Gin.'' said Fred who just walked in with George behind him.  
  
''Yeah Gin. You do need a makeover.'' said George. ''We are tired of red and green hair during christmas.  
  
''yeah I know her head looked like a tamato.'' said Fred, grinning at Ginny who was glaring at him like mad.  
  
''Hey I didin't suggest it.'' said Fred waving his hands and motioning towards Hermione.  
  
''I do agree.'' said Molly Weasly. who popped her head out of the kitchen. ''Dear, you have a fine body, you should show it off for once.''  
  
''But Moly I don't want Ginny to become one of those showy girls.'' said Arthur Weasly who obiviously looked worried.  
  
Ginny who looked like she wanted to die, tried to get away.  
  
Harry who saw her, stopped her by saying ''Come on Gin, why don't you go with Herm and Lavnder and just get some highlights in your hair that actually LOOK normal.''  
  
''Yeah.'' said the Weasly family and Hermione. ''Alright, Alright. said Ginny finally surrendering with a sigh ''but I get to keep my clothes and braclets right?!''  
  
''Yes of course, but were going to get you a nice dress robe, just in case you get asked to the Yule Ball this year and a nice dress. Ok?''  
  
''Yeah, suuurrrreee like Im going to get asked out.'' said Ginny shrugging.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they ate they went to Diagon alley by floo powder........  
  
''Alright everyone. We meet back here at '' said Molly. '' and behave.' mostly looking 


	3. Diagon Alley

A/N - Sorry about chapter two where it says where they went to Diagond alley that is supposed to be in this chapter kay!  
  
Disclaimer - Harry Potter charcters not mine their Jk Rowlings! Summary - Draco is forced to make Ginny fall in love with him.....see what happens! Setting - Draco is in his 7th year so that would mean he is 17 and Ginny is in her 6th year. she's 16!  
  
*Chapter Three* Diagon Alley  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they all had finished eating their breakfast, the whole Weasly family (except Bill and Charlie) Harry, and Hermione went to Diagon alley by floo powder.  
  
''All right everyone, we will meet here in front of Madame Milkin's at noon so you can get new robes.'' said Mr weasly who was happy to get a promotion and getting paid more. ''That gives you'' looking at his watch ''uh.... four hours.''  
  
''Now I want all of you to behave.'' siad Mrs. Weasly who was staring daggers at the twins, George and Fred.  
  
''What, mum ? Why are you staring at us for ?'' said Fred motioning towards him and George and lookin innocent.  
  
''Yes mother what ?'' said George, looking the same way.  
  
''and don't you even think of going to that Joke sho p.'' said Mrs. Weasly glaring at them both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After mr. and Mra Weasly gave them money, they went their seperate ways. Mr and Mrs. weasly going to look for other parents to talk to. George and Fred obviously going to the Joke Shop (I have no idea wat to name that shop soo......) Harry, Hermione, Ron who was obviously looking for Lavender and Ginny.  
  
'' So Gin, excited ?'' said Harry.  
  
''for what? '' said Ginny who knew what he was taking about but didn't want to show it.  
  
''The makeover.'' said Hermione. ''you are going to look great once me and Lavender are done with you.''  
  
''Oh yeah !'' said Lavender who popped up behind Ron. Ron giving her a big hug and a VERY long kiss. After three minutes................  
  
''All right...are you two done sucking each other ?'' said Ginny looking very pissed.  
  
''Sorry Gin.'' said Lavender, who pulled away from Ron slightly. ''Just happy to see my baby.'' Giving Ron a peck on the check.  
  
With that Ginny rolled her eyes. '' So when am I going to get my makeover''  
  
''Ummm... Why don't go in Flourish and Blotts and get our new books first.'' said Hermione who was still the same bookworm.  
  
''ok '' said Ginny  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all went into Flourish and Blotts to get all their books they needed for the school year. They all found their books and paid. Except for Ginny.  
  
''Ginny hurry up.'' said Ron impatiently.  
  
''Hold on.'' said Ginny looking at a book.  
  
''ok Gin we'll wait for you outsidr.'' said Harry pulling Ron outside, before he started yelling at Ginny and their girlfriends, talking followed them outside.  
  
Ginny, watched them go, and turned to look at the book. The book was a journal, on the cover was a scene of Romeo and Juliet, which was a muggle story written by Shakespeare. Ginny watched Romeo climbing the balcony towards Juliet, giving her a Rose. On the back was a Rose that would bloom and wilt away over and over again. (A/N: I WANT ONE!) Ginny sighed wishing that she was Juliet and having her Romeo coming to her. But of course who would want to like me. Thought Ginny A girl who wore baggy clothes that covered all of her body. Except right now she was wearing a small tight shirt that was showing a little clevage. Ginny continued to stare at the book, not knowing a pair of grey eyes were staring at her back. ''Wish I could buy this book'' said Ginny not knowing she said it out loud.  
  
''Well, of course you can't you POOR Weasel.''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ohhhhhh.......I would have BITCH slapped him if he said that to me.....maybe Ginny might do that..........BUT STAY TUNED!!! Tell me if you like! kk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beta needed!!!!  
  
hi hi evrybody. I need a Beta reader to help me out. It's my first time doing a Fanfic so please Help me! If you want to be my Beta reader please email me @ Pinnymu@alloymail.com or you can Aim me Pinnyxmu! Thank you : ) Luv ya guys! ~Shyla~ 


	4. Stupid Git

The Task  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - hola thank you to the ppl who reviewed this story. THANK YOU THANK YOU! Disclaimer - Harry Potter charcters not mine their Jk Rowlings! Summary - Draco is forced to make Ginny fall in love with him.....see what happens! Setting - Draco is in his 7th year so that would mean he is 17 and Ginny is in her 6th year. she's 16!  
  
*Stupid Git * Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
''Come on, Malfoy.'' said Blaise Zabini, Draco's close friend (the boy Blaise not the girl).  
  
''Yes. Im coming, Idiot.'' said Draco, running down the stairs, towards Blaise.  
  
''We are only going to have two hours to in Diagon. We have to meet Pansy, Corey, and this mystery girl she wants to set you up with.''  
  
Pansy had finally gotten over Draco and started dating Corey Moorent another Slytherian who was in third place for the sexiest man in Hogwarts. Ron was in second and Draco and Harry were both a tie for first.  
  
Draco putting on his Black shirt, said ''Why can't Pansy just leave me alone ? She knows I have to get that little Weasel girl.'' saying it with disgust.  
  
''Yeah, but you can dump the weasel. Then you'll already have a girlfriend after that.'' said Blaise snickering.  
  
After their little conversation, they left to go to Diagon Alley by floo powder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
''Blaise, Draco, over here.'' said Pansy seeing them.  
  
''Here we go.'' Draco mumbled under his breathe, only Blaise hearing him.  
  
''Hello Pansy, Moorent.'' said Blaise, as Draco and him walked up to Pansy, Corey and the ''mystery'' girl.  
  
''Draco'' said Pansy nodding towards the girl. ''This is Sora Moorent, Coorey's cousin. Sora this is Draco Malfoy. Sora is going to Hogwarts this year.'' Draco held out his hand. Sora walked over, and eagerly took it and smiling seductivly at Draco.  
  
Draco looked at her. Sora was a small blonde with light brown highlights in her hair. Her eyes were blew and she had heavy black eyeliner and red lipstick on her face. She wore a very SHORT jean skirt and a small tight tank top on.  
  
''Pleasure to meet you Draco.'' she said in a husky voice that would make any guy fall over, except right now Draco wasn't interested, but didn't show it.  
  
''Yes nice to meet you too.'' said Draco.  
  
''Im Blaise by the way.'' said Blaise smiling.  
  
Sora not taking her eyes off Draco said. ''Yes nice to meet you.'' Finally looking at Blaise. She shook his hand, and smilied at him.  
  
''Well, now that we got that cleared. let's go.'' said Corey finally saying something, grabbing Pansy's hand. He led the way around Diagon Alley. They stopped by shops, made fun of those who looked low to them and talked about what they were going to do on their last year of Hogwarts. Every single minute, Sora would try to talk to Draco, or grab his hand and cling to him, but Draco would just nodd, smile, and make small talk.  
  
''Hey you guys I need to stop at Flourish and Blotts. ok.'' said Corey. ''Why don't you girls go to Madame ????? Makeovers and get a nail job or something.''  
  
''Allright.'' said Pansy pulling Sora with her and giving Corey one last kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
''Allright Malfoy, do you like my cousin ?'' said Corey.  
  
''She's great.'' said Malfoy, obviously lying and Blaise the only one knowing.  
  
''Good.'' said Corey looking around the store for one of his school. ''I know she is a little annoying but, she is pretty or at least thats cuz she has been on a lot of dates with..........  
  
Daco who was looking around, not listening, spotted a small redhead in the corner looking at a book.  
  
''Sorry to interupt you, Moorent but look who's here.said Draco pointing at Ginny. Blaise and Corey followed his gaze, seeing the redhead.  
  
''Isn't she that Weasly girl you talked about ?'' said Corey.  
  
''Yeah should I go over there ?''  
  
''Definatly'' said Blaise, snickering, ''The faster you get this over with the better.''  
  
Corey nodded '' We'll meet at Madame Delphina 's Makeovers.''  
  
Draco nodded '' stand back boys and let Mr Malfoy give this red Weasel, the Malfoy charm.'' and with that he strode over towards Ginny, while Blaise and Corey, snickering at Draco's comment and went to go find the other two girls. Draco stood behind Ginny and looking at the book in her hand.  
  
Suddenly he heared her say out loud ''''Wish I could buy this book'' and he said ''Well, of course you can't you POOR Weasel.''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
''Well, of course you can't you POOR Weasel.''  
  
Ginny dreaded and knew who that voice was..........Draco Malfoy.  
  
''Well if it isn't the stupid ignnorant ass of a git!''  
  
Whoa someone has got a mouth thought Draco, who was really surprised but, didn't show it on his face (as usual).  
  
''Oh I think someone has developed a bad mouth over the summer.'' said Draco, remembering Ginny last year, cowering and alone behind the-oh-so- loving-Dream-team.  
  
Ginny finally turned around, still holding the book (journal) and looked at Draco with glaring eyes.  
  
Wow has he changed thought Ginny looking up at Draco's now tall form, who looked like he was about 6'4. Draco who was wearing all black like a goth (hey minerva wat should Draco wear), through his shirt she could see rippling muscles, that showed he had definatly worked out over the summer and that would make any girl SCREAM, his hair was hanging loosely over his eyes, making Ginny want to push it away . What am I thinking thought Ginny brushing away the thoughts and continuing to glare at Malfoy, but was shocked to see him staring at her the way she stared at him a minute ago.  
  
Whoa Weasly has got a body thought Draco looking at her skinny form. She was wearing a small tight shirt, that was OPEN. Her hair was up and some hair falling down that fell on the side of her face, making her look like an angel. She wore a thin line of black eye liner. He was falling for her. No Malfoy your supposed to make her fall in love with you, not the other way. thought Draco again. Think the other way. Ok their is the dyed hair. ummmm the spiked braclets and the baggy pants. OK Malfoy look down. Look down and annoy her!  
  
Ginny watched his eyes staring at her face and going ddddooooowwwwnnnn and stopping right above the opening of her shirt.  
  
''Hey malfoy can't you read the damn shirt, why don't you read your own T- shirt.''  
  
''It's obvious I wasn't Weasly.'' said Draco, now looking at her in the eye, and smirking.  
  
''Watever, Malfoy.''  
  
Seeing the book in Ginny's hands, Draco grabs it and looks at it. ''Well isn't that cute, lil Weasly has got a girly side.''  
  
''I never said I didn't, Malfoy.'' said Ginny glaring and was was now trying to get the book back, but Draco was side-stepping from her grasp.  
  
''Give it here, you stupid ass.''  
  
''Now. Now. Weasly didn't you say you had no Money, You poor pathetic thing.'' Draco sneered at his remark, but was then wiped off, a second later by...........................  
  
SLAP!........ (a/n: Ahh- there it is. Slap goes the Malfoy.... hehehe)  
  
by Ginny slapping him (of course).  
  
''What the hell.'' said Draco with a lot of tension (so much for yoga) and who finally dropped the book, holding his sore cheek.  
  
Ginny made a grab for the book and put it back on the shelf, (don't worry she'll get the book in later chapters) dashed out of the store with a LOT of fury, pushing past Draco and saying ''That's what you get idiot.'' obviously to Draco.  
  
Damn Weasel thought Draco smiling a little, before leaving the store as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was the longest chapter I've written.  
  
Thank you for the Reviews. AND thamk you to my Betta reader Minerva......give her a round of applause.... lol! well must dash...............I don't want to be late for my make believe tea party.you could be invited. and review review................................ 


	5. Makeover

The Task  
  
Disclaimer - Harry Potter charcters not mine their Jk Rowlings!  
  
Summary - Draco is forced to make Ginny fall in love with him.....see what happens!  
  
Setting - Draco is in his 7th year so that would mean he is 17 and Ginny is in her 6th year. she's 16!  
  
A/n Sighs!..........so long!  
  
*Makeover* Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the little incident Ginny walked toward's the dreamt team, including Lavender, who were waiting for her.  
  
'' Finally Gin, come on lets go.'' said her very impacient brother.  
  
''yeah Gin lets go to Madame Delpine's Makeovers.'' said Lavender.  
  
''Yeah Yeah.'' said Gin who was very unhappy, that is still unhappy over the Malfoy Incident.  
  
''ok, while you girls get your hair, nails and makeup done.'' said Harry, while motioning to him and Ron.''We boys are going to get quiditch equipment. Ron nodded in agreement '' Yeah well do the manly things and you girls do the girly.  
  
Ginny glared at his saying.  
  
''Hey it wasn't my idea.'' Ron surrendered.  
  
With that Hermione and Lavender pulled the still glaring red head, kissed their boyfriends, and left to Madame Delphine's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco left Flourish and Balopttslooking very pissed.  
  
That Weasel is going to pay.'' thought Draco, Walkind to madame Delphines, but then he saw Ginny and the-fun-loving-dream-team.  
  
''Allright let's go.'' heard Draco from the mudblood Granger. He watched as Granger and Brown dragged Ginny who was glarring daggers at her Weasel of a brother. Draco followed the girls, hiding amoung the crowd and listening to the girls.''  
  
'' Allright Gin you can go first, when we get to madame Delpins. ok?'' said Hermione.  
  
''Yeah, whatever.'' said Ginny, looking faraway.  
  
Hermione shrugged, and started talking to Lavender. They talked about the new robes that came out and what haircuts they were going to get.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at their conversation and turned his eyes toward Ginny who looked like she was in a deep thought.  
  
hmmmm...sooo their going to Madame Delpins. ill be sure to find them Draco thought and with that he walked to Madame Delpins taking a short cut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked following Hermione and Lavender sahe couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Why, why is he in my head. Dra- I mean Malfoy.   
  
Ginny remembered his features, Pale face, Hair that was like the color of angel wings, and his thin lip, that made her wonder what it would feel like to kiss his soft lips and the feel of it all over her face or even her body. Ginny shiverd.  
  
''What what am I thinking? '' said Ginny out loud, and not knowing it.  
  
''What are you thinking? '' said Lavender.  
  
''Nouthing....uhh....just thinking why I am i getting a haircut.'' Ginny smiled a fake smile after what she said.  
  
''Whatever.'' said Lavender who gave a questioned look at Gin and Turned back to Hermione.  
  
Ginny sighed and continued following the eager girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon after they had arrived at Madame Delpins. The girls went through the double doors. Inside was a small waiting room, in the waiting room were chairs books and the lates Wizards and Witches magazine. In the corner of the room was a group of teens, not facing Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender, but they looked odly familiar. They kept screaming and sneering.  
  
The girls walked towards the counter that was in the center of the room and was next to double doors.  
  
''Hello, Y'all.'' said a young women with blonde hair and pink highlights. She wore jeans and a shirt with the logo of the salon. ''Welcome to Madame Delpin's Makeover. My name is Nora. What would you like to day? A full make over that includes- Make up, Nails and Haircut. or would you just like one of the suggested ?''  
  
''Let's see.'' said Hermione. ''I would like the full makeover please.''  
  
''All righty.'' said Nora.'' How about you?'' Nora looked at Lavender.  
  
''The same please.'' said Lavender smiling.  
  
''And you.'' Said Nora looking at Ginny.  
  
Ginny lookes at Hermione and Lavende. They just nodded muttering ''Full''  
  
''Yeah ill have the same thing.'' Ginny said looking glum.  
  
''All right that will be25 galleons and 1 sickle.'' said Nora, magically opening a drawaer with money.  
  
The girls gave Nora their money.  
  
''Now you have to wait five minutes. So you can sit down.'' said Nora pointing at the seat, with a smile.  
  
They walked over to three seats that were near the window.  
  
''Hey Ginny.'' said a womens voice near the door. Ginny turned around. Standing near the door was her two best friends Raina Chang and Keith Langbird.  
  
Raina Chang was a 6th year, like Ginny and was the same Height as Ginny. Rain had londark brown hair and was the sister of Cho Chang, who had graduated last year.  
  
Keith on the other hand was a very tall (6'2). He had brown spiked hair with blue eyes. He was an exchange student from America, who had arived in Ginny's and Raina's fourth year. At first they wern't friends, but Snape had made hem o a difficult Potion's project that got them to know each other.  
  
''Hey Gin Gin.'' said Keith giving her a hug.  
  
Ginny smiled ''Hey. I see you have grown again.'' Ginny moved to get in front of Raina. ''Hey Rain. What are you guys doin here ?''  
  
''Well I'm getting my haircutt and so is Keith since were here.''  
  
''What.''  
  
''yeah, we saw your parents walking, and they sai you were getting a makeover. So we came here.'' said Keith smiling.  
  
''Great. I don't have to stay with my two "sister-in-laws'' said Ginny pointing to Hermione and Lavender.  
  
''GINNY.'' said Hermione.  
  
''Just kidding.'' said Ginny ''Can we just get to the makeovers ?!''  
  
'' Finally the Red Weasel won't look like a FREAK.''  
  
(Should I stop here ?......................hmmmmm nah ill go on) (im not that mean)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked up to the entrance of Madame Delpins and in through the double doors. He walked in and saw his friends standing in the far corner. ''Hello guys.'' said Draco walking up behind Sora.  
  
''Hello Malfoy.'' said Blaise. ''How did it go?''  
  
''It went fine.'' snapped Draco who was still pissed with what Ginny had did.  
  
''Hey Draco.'' said Sora who came up to Draco and hung to his arm. " I hear that this Weasly girl is a big bitch. Do you want me to take care of her ?'' As Sora said the last sentence she looked very jeolous.  
  
'' No, that's allright Sora.'' said Draco faking a smile, and taking Sora's hand off his arm. ''Well I thought you girls were getting your hair done or somthing like that.''  
  
''We were but that idiot blonde, is making us wait.'' said Pansy pouting at Corey. ''Baby can you go tell off that blonde.please.''  
  
''Yeah ok babe, let's go.'' Corey said pulling Pansy with him. As they all turned around they saw a goup of four girls and one guy.  
  
''Hmmm....Oh yah.'' said Draco. '' I forgit they were coming here.''  
  
''Who's the asian ?'' said Blaise looking at Raina intently.  
  
''That's Raina Chang.'' said Pansy.  
  
Draco watched Ginny giving Keith Langbird a hug, making Draco become jeolous. Sora watched Draco and looked at the tall brown headed boy. he's cute. Thought Sora,  
  
''Who's the brown haired guy ? '' asked Sora.  
  
''That's Keith Langbird.'' said Draco sourly, and still looking at Ginny.  
  
''Lets go over their and converse.'' said Corey snickering.  
  
''Let's.'' said Draco still staring at Ginny.  
  
As they walked over towards the other group they heard Ginny say ''Can we just get to the makeovers ?!''  
  
and with that Pansy said '' Finally the Red Weasel won't look like a FREAK.''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'' Finally the Red Weasel won't look like a FREAK.''  
  
And with that Ginny turned around and glared a Pansy. Ginny was shocked to see Draco with them and to see Draco staring at her and smirking.  
  
''Why don't you mind your own buisness.'' said Hermione glaring at Pansy.  
  
'' What Granger your getting a makeover too. You'll probably be even uglier.'' said Pansy sneering with her boyfriend.  
  
''So u are too. Your probably doing it to be an even more BIGGER slut.'' said Raina  
  
Blaise looking at Raina with rage, even though he liked rain just a little. said ''No one says that to my friend.''  
  
''Well no one says my friend is ugly.'' said Raina looking up at Zabini, and surprised wow has gotten taller and cuter she thought looking at his brown hair and blonde highlights, but still glaring.  
  
''Yeah Zabini I never thought you had any friends.'' said Keith.  
  
''Shut up no one says that to my friend.'' said Sora finally speaking.  
  
Keith looked at the new girl and thought she's cute. Keith shook his head and kept bickering with Sora, Blaise fighting with Rain, and Lavender and Hermione shouting at Pansy and Corey.  
  
Ginny stared at her friends and Malfoys friends. She looked at Malfoy and looked at his un-emotional eyes AND they stayed like that, looking at each other. Draco felt like he was going to melt in her round dark brown eyes and Ginny felt the same with his grey ones. Finally looked away and looked at her friends. Suddenly she got annoyed.  
  
''WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP.'' said Ginny looking like she was going to kill someone. ''YOUR HURTING MY damn HEAD! arrhhh I --- ''  
  
''Excuse me.'' said someone behind them.'' Im looking for a Parkison and a Moorent.''  
  
They all turned around.  
  
''Yes.'' said Pansy.  
  
''Yes.'' said Nora ''ummm it's time for your appointment or would you like me to wait.''  
  
''Finally come on.'' said Pansy leaving with Corey and Sora. With that they all glared at their enemy. Blais left after glaring at Raina and Raina giving the same look.  
  
''Come on Malfoy.'' said Blaise pulling Draco with him and Draco staring at Ginny. Suddenly Drco gave a wink at Ginny but Ginny stared at him. What is he up too?  
  
When they left, everyone sighed an sat down.  
  
''Gin what was up with the shouting.''asked Keith.  
  
''I guess I was tired,'' said Ginny looking far away.  
  
''Excuse me. It's your turn.'' said Nora, who came back. ''You can go through.''  
  
They got up and went throught the double doors......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Through the double doors they saw two rows of seats. At the end of the row their was ''Malfoy's gang'' but, they ignored each other. Ginny saw Draco leaning against the wall crossing his arms, and staring at Sora who was getting her hair done magiclly, he looked up and saw Ginny. I can't believe this! I think I like him thought Ginny. Ginny looked away and followed Nora. The others were also led to their own chair. Nora led Raina and Ginny to a set of chairs on the other aisle.  
  
''Hello, Im Claire.'' said the women standing near the chair, she was led to.  
  
''Hello.'' said Ginny. Taking a seat that Claire pointed to.  
  
''I'll be doing your make up, nails and hair. Why don't we start with your hair ?''  
  
''ok'' Gin said with a smile.  
  
''Let me get your hair out of that bun.'' Claire took out the hair clips and Ginny's hair fell down, all the way to her waist. ''Are you sure you want to cut your long hair or just layered ?''  
  
''Just layered. please''  
  
Claire washed the highlights in Ginny's hair, and started to cut layers in her hair. While Ginny hair was cut and highlighted, Raina talked about going to school and about the Christmas Ball.  
  
''I wonder if ill ever get a date.'' said Rain watching her hair dresser layering her hair.  
  
''Don't worry you will.'' said Ginny. ''I probably won't.'' Ginny watched, in the mirror, Claire magicly dried Gin's hair and started to curl her still long hair, making it wavy and frame her face.  
  
As she looked in the mirror she saw Draco and his group of friends walk by to leave. Ginny saw Zabini stare at Raina and Draco looking at her again, which made Ginny REALLY nervous, in the corner of her eye she saw him smirk at her.  
  
Ginny sighed after they left.  
  
''Now im going to put permanent highlights in your hair.'' Said Claire. With that she took her wand and put yellow gold highlights in her hair. ''Their you go. All done. It looks beautiful.''  
  
''I like it.'' said Ginny surprised.  
  
''Now for the make up.'' said Claire, Applying lipstick and green eyliner. ''Allright, all done.''  
  
Ginny looked in the mirror. I look different she thought. Her hair was red/gold and her was still long but more layered and wavy.  
  
Ginny looked at Raina who was done also. Raina's hair was still the same brown but with red highlights and a little shorter then before.  
  
Hermione and Lavender got their hair layered and they wore more make up then before and Keith had the same spiked hair but the tips of his hair were a light blonde color.  
  
After they were all ready to leave they thanked their Hairdressers and left the Salon. Hermione and Lavender talked about how they were going to impress their boyfriends and Keith, Ginny, and Raina talked about getting dates. But Ginny thought about Draco the whole time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all folks well see how their makeovers are!!!! hehehe well I hope you guys like Please Review!!!!!! My goodness I can't stop typing but I must stop now! and I noe the ending i very crappy so.....................SORRY!!! im half asleep!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to: Lyss - yeah it's my first fic. Oh well *shrugs* Thanks for the advice. Minerva - Thanks for bein my Beta reader!!!! Evil Slytherin Child - Thank you he does sound hot!!!! *wags eyebrows* Ditzy Spacecadets- Thank you yeah ill try to make Draco seem lusty. hehehehehehe Thanks for the idea!!! 


	6. Admitting Certain Feelings

"The Task"  
  
A/N - hi hi, well here it is the next chapter. I hope u ppl like it! It's pretty short.  
  
*Admitting Certain Feelings*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
****  
  
After leaving Madame Delphines, Draco was happy, that's right happy. The group was walking, heading into a store to go home by floo powder.  
  
''Hey Malfoy, why so happy? '' said Zabini, watching him very closely.  
  
''I just got a plan, to get that Weasly brat to like me. ''  
  
''You do?''  
  
''Yeah, but I need a favor from you and Sora.''  
  
Sora looked up, looking at Draco closely, she moved next to him. ''For what?'' She said.  
  
''Yeah? '' said Zabini, curiously looking at him also.  
  
''I need you two to distract Chang and Langbird. I need the Weasel alone. Got it?''  
  
Sora smiled. '' Of course. I'm not letting you have all the fun.'' She sneered.  
  
''How about you, Zabini?'' Draco said, looking at him.  
  
''Oh yeah...Maybe I could use that little Asian brat'' he said, smirking.  
  
''Well then let the games begin.'' Draco smirked.  
  
(A/n - how very evil of them)  
  
****  
  
*Day before school*  
  
''Hey Rain.'' Ginny said as her friend entered her room. Rain and Keith's parents had decided that they could stay at the Weasley's home before school. Hermione, Harry, and Lavender were also staying but sleeping in separate beds.  
  
''Where's Keith?'' asked Ginny.  
  
''OH yeah. He's still at his house.''  
  
''All right...good cause.uh I need to talk to you.'' Stated Ginny.  
  
''OK.'' Rain said as she moved to sit next to Gin on her bed.  
  
''''Ya know..when we went to Diagon alley. Well, before you came I had went to and I saw Malfoy.''  
  
''Yeah so?''  
  
''IthinkIikehim.'' Ginny said so fast.  
  
''YOU DO!'' Screamed Raina. ''I can't believe you like-''  
  
''Rain.'' Gin said, covering her friend's mouth. ''Keep it down.''  
  
''You like who?'' said Keith, walking in.  
  
''No one.'' Said Ginny.  
  
''She likes Malfoy.'' Said Rain escaping from her friend.  
  
Keith shrugged. '' Oh well.''  
  
''What.'' Said Ginny and Raina.  
  
''He never really bothered me.'' Shrugged Keith and sitting in an empty chair.  
  
''BUT he's a Malfoy.'' Screamed Ginny.  
  
again Keith shrugged and stared into space.  
  
''I think someone likes a certain blonde (Sora).'' Said Raina, looking at Keith closely. ''Yup he does.'' Giggling hard.  
  
''What!'' said Keith, falling out of seat.  
  
Ginny smiled and looked at Raina. ''I think your right. What was her name again?''  
  
''I don't know but she's cute.''  
  
Raina rolled her eyes. ''Hey Ginny don't change the subject.'' Remembering what she was told a minute ago.  
  
''arrggggg....I don't really like Malfoy. As what Mr. Keith Langbird would say: He's cute.'' said Ginny, smiling sweetly.  
  
Raina again rolled her eyes. ''Whatever.''  
  
''Ginny, Keith, Rain....dinner!'' screamed Molly Weasly from downstairs.  
  
****  
  
A/n - well that was pretty short.....huh?. Well I just wanted to get the next chapter in...Heheh I hope ya like it!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Thanks to those who did Review!  
  
THANK YOU! 


	7. kissy kissy

~*The Task*~  
  
*Kissy Kissy*  
  
Disclaimer - I own none of the Harry Potter characters! (I wish Draco was mine though!)  
  
Summary - Draco is forced to make Ginny fall in love with him....but will Draco fall in love with her first.  
  
Setting - Draco is in his 7th yr and Ginny is in her 6th yr.  
  
A/n - Sorry it took me so long! oh yeah their is some ummm.... some Serious make out scene in this one Kay!......  
  
Now let me get on with the story:  
  
******  
  
*The next day*  
  
Ginny walked out of her room heading down stairs. It was the beginning of a new school year and she couldn't wait, except their was one problem. A grey eyed boy was invading her mind!  
  
''Arrh.'' said Ginny, when she thought of Draco.....I mean Malfoy.  
  
''Arrhhhh to you too Mate.'' Said Keith, sneaking up behind her. '' Are you Pirate Ginny today or are in love?' He smiled.  
  
Ginny smacked him hard on the chest. ''No im not in love3 with Malfoy.''  
  
''Who said it was Malfoy?" smiled Keith.  
  
''Shut up.....and leave me alone. At least im not in love with a dumb blonde.'' She called, refering to Sora. Ginny went down stairs.  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and followede her, not having a good comeback.  
  
******  
  
*After breakfast*  
  
''Virginia Weasly and Raina Cho! Get down here this instant. We're going to be late! '' Screamed Mrs. Weasly, at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
''All right Mum. We're coming. '' screamed back Ginny.  
  
Ron stood at the door looking up the stairs. ''Girls. It takes them so long to ''pretty'' up.''  
  
Ginny walked down, hearing Ron's comment. ''Ron shut up. I wonder who was in the bathroom this mourning with Lavender.''  
  
Ron turned a deep red, looking at hin mother, who was also red.  
  
Ginny smiled at Raina who was giggling behind Keith.  
  
Mr Weasly cleared his throat. ''All right then lets go....we are running late.''  
  
******  
  
*30 minutes later* (A/N- actually i don't really know how long it taked to get there)  
  
*At platform nine and three quarters........*  
  
''Goodbye, my dears.'' Mrs. Weasly to her departing children. ''Take care of yourselves and behave!'' Mrs. Weasly looked at Ron and Lavender. ''Isn't that right Arthur, dear.''  
  
Ron and Lavender turned a bright red, while everyone else giggled.  
  
''Yes, Luv.'' Said Mr Weasly. ''Goodbye. We won't be seeing you during Christmas because we are leaving to go visit Charlie in Romania. Allright?''  
  
Ron and Ginny nodded.  
  
Mrs Weasly gave everyone a big hug and kiss on the cheek. They said their final goodbyes and boarded the train, waving to Mr and Mrs Weasly, who watched the train slowly moving away into the distance.  
  
****** Raina, Keith, and Ginny had gotten their own compartment, away from the two lovey dovey couples. Anyway, Ron didn't want to sit with Ginny after the kissing incident.  
  
''Well now it's just us singles.'' Joked Keith. ''But I think im goin to go....uh....look..for......uh....COLLIN.''  
  
'' I'm Sure you are.'' Said Raina smirking. ''Your probably looking for that new slytherian girl.'' Hinting about Sora.  
  
''Yeah maybe.'' smiled Keith and wagging his eyebrows. He got up and left, waving at the girls.  
  
''50 sickles that he won't get Sora.'' betted Raina  
  
''Your on.'' Said Ginny, shaking Raina's hand. '' How about another bet?"  
  
''Yeah sure. What and how much?''  
  
'' 50 sickles if you can get Blaise Zabini to fall in love with you.''  
  
''hMMM....That's easy. Yeah your on.'' Said Raina, shaking Ginny's hand. ''And I think i'll start now.'' Rain got up. ''Bye.'' and she was gone.  
  
''Finally I'm alone.'' sighed Ginny. She went over to her trunk and got out a note book. It was a hard bound book that was a dark red color and it was outlined gold. Iside were poems she had written. Ginny opened the book and started writing: Love, it searches the souls. Love is like a tree, It grows.......It grows new leaves or lovers. Your never sure when you will stop loving that person, With the dreamy eyes......that make you lost forever. The dreamy grey eyes with a tint of blue, like waves of a beautiful ocean. Love hurts too.The way....... (A/N: GUESS WHO? Drakkie!)  
  
Ginny was so concentrated on writing she didn't notice a certain someone came in.  
  
''Writing words of wisdom, Weasly?"  
  
****** (should i continue OH YEAH!)  
  
Draco walked through the small narrow halls of the train. He had to find some where to sit. He looked at the black book in his hands, his sketch pad. He needed to start a drawing of a certain redhead. He couldn't sit with his friends they all had someone they were making out with. The dream team, Corey and Pansy, Sora and Keith, and Zabini with Raina, Hell even Neville was dating someone.  
  
hmmm......since Weasly'd friends aren't with her. She must be all alone. Might as well start that task Voldermort wants me to do. Thought Draco. He looked through all the comparments. Sora was talking to Keith, as what they had planned. Walking again he saw Zabini on top of Raina. Great. Go Zabini. He's doing more then what we had planned him to do, but anyway they're distracting Weasel's friends.  
  
Finally he came to Ginny's compartment. He went in and saw Ginny sitting near the window very absorbed in a book she was writing in. Draco locked the door and made a silencing charms just in case they would start yelling again. He took a seat still not noticed.  
  
Draco watched her before he said anything. She was pretty, for a redhead. Her hair was down for once. It looked so soft and silky. He could see her red and gold highlights that were newly put in. She had on a skirt that showed her nice long legs and she wore a nice tight tank top that showed her milky white skin. She also wore heavy black boots. Even though her clothes were boyish she still had those curves that made guys want to shag her.  
  
''Writing words of wisdom, Weasly?"  
  
******  
  
''Writing words of wisdom, Weasly?" said Draco. '' I thought you were too stupid.''  
  
Ginny knew that voice and glared at her book. ''No actually not.'' She looked up. ''But at least I'm doing something that keeps me busy. Unlike you, who makes out with any girl when he's bored.''  
  
Draco smirked. ''Well their goes your potty mouth. Why? you want to be one of those girls because I am bored right now?''  
  
'' No, I don't want to touch a slimy git.'' Draco smirked. '' Anyway, why are here? Can you just leave me alone?''  
  
''There were no other seats. Since our friends are shagging each other right now ''  
  
''Oh well then just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine.''  
  
''I'd love to, Weasly. I don't feel like talking to a low life like you.''  
  
''Shut Up!'' She glared at him, looking into his eyes. Ginny secretly loved his eyes they were grey with a tint of blue like the ocean (POEM). She shivered , and shook her head.  
  
''Well then I will. Talking to you hurts my head'' Said Draco, looking at her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
''Fine.''  
  
''Fine.''  
  
Ginny went back to writing. While Draco opened his book. Inside were pictures he drew of his friends. Pansy and Corey looking at each other. Sora reading a book and Zabini finishing his last minute homework. He had secretly drew them when he was alone. He hated when people were with him when he was drawing. They would stand over his shoulder looking at his thoughts about the people he were close too. Their was also a picture of his mother who looked sad and his father standing over her. His father would beat his mother for fun. Draco glared at the picture. He stopped at an empty page and then looked at Ginny. She looked so beautiful and so concentrated. So he drew her, the way she was sitting over her book, writing. Ginny on the other hand wrote a poem about Draco, his eyes, the way he made fun of her and how she secretly like him. These main things were hidden in the poem she was writing.  
****** 20 minutes******  
They sat there doing their own buisness. Writing or drawing about each other and not knowing it.  
  
Ginny looked up to see if Draco was still drawing and Draco also looked up to do the finishing touches. Brown met grey.  
  
''What?'' Said Draco.  
  
''Nouthing.'' Ginny shook her head, looking down.  
  
Draco smirked. ''Jeez Weasly. You should stick up for your self more.''  
  
''As a matter-of-fact I do.''  
  
Draco grunted ''Yeah Sure.''  
  
''I do.''  
  
''Well then prove it with this. Weasly you are so ugly. Your red hair is so red it looks like your on fire.''  
  
Ginny glared at him, but smiled. ''Shut up and leave me alone. At least I'm not so pale like a ghost and boss everyone around because im to lazy to get up. Now will you leave me alone?''  
  
Draco smirked. ''Nice Weasly, but im not going to leave you alone just yet. We still have to take care of that little incident we had.''  
  
''What incident?'' Said Ginny lying. She knew wat he was talking about. The day when she had slapped him.  
  
''You know. When we were at Flourish and Blotts. You slapped me.'' Draco stood up, laying his book on the seat, still open showing the picture of Ginny. Draco came towards Ginny. ''Hey i'm not going to hurt you.'' looking at Ginny's face full of fear.  
  
''Then what do you want?''  
  
''Since you slapped a Malfoy and ran. I think you owe me an apology.'' He said touching her hair and moving it to expose her neck.  
  
''Fine, then sorry. Now will you leave me alone.'' said Ginny, feeling his hand touching her neck. ''What are you trying to do Malfoy, Seduce me?''  
  
''Maybe.'' Draco knew that he was seducing her but was he falling for her?  
  
''Well it's not working.'' after that statment Ginny crossed her arms and stook up her nose.  
  
Might as well kiss her. I'll have fun while im doing this task. He smirked.''Oh it isn't? Well how about this?''  
  
Draco moved his head down to her neck, nibbling it gently.  
  
******  
  
Draco moved his head down to her neck, nibbling it gently. Ginny gasped shocked at what Malfoy just did. She tried to push him away but stopped when he growled. She tried to push him away again but his arms were tightly around her by now, she gave in. He smiled, he sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap. Ginny couldn't believe what was happening. First they were arguing then they were kissing. Ginny groaned when she felt him licking her jaw, up and down. She shivered. She had never been kissed like that. Sure she had kissed Collin but she was desperate. Slowly Draco went down to her neck and sucked it hard and biting her flesh. that's going to leave a mark. thought Ginny. Ginny held on to his shoulders while he did this. I am not letting him have all the fun. She put one leg on his sides, straddling him. Ginny slowly moved her head and nibbled his earlobe and moved her ass feeling his manhood underneath her. Draco groaned, feeling himself get hard. Damn she's goodIt was her turn to smile.  
  
They let go, looking at each other in the eyes both were breathing heavily. Their lips were inches apart. Ginny watched him looking at her lips and then back up to her eyes, she saw lust. Slowly she licked her lips, as his mouth came closer. She closed her eyes and she felt his lips on the side of her mouth and then kissing her cheeks, eyes and jaw line. Ginny groaned. Draco smiled. Impatiently, she pulled his head down, that was kissing her forehead, to her lips. Again Draco smiled at her actions. They kissed and Draco refused to move his tongue in, to meet hers. Ginny moaned and Draco smiled AGAIN, pushing his tongue into her mouth meeting her own.  
  
Ginny sighed, moving her arms around his neck, feeling his soft hair through fingers. wow this is good and Draco....I mean Malfoy is a good kisser. While Draco moved his hand under her shirt and under her bra massaging her breast in the same movement as his kisses. Ginny shivered and almost screamed but was muffled by Draco's mouth on hers. She loved every minute of it, even if he was teasing her. Slowly he took off her shirt, showing her black silky bra. Ginny also took off his shirt and running her hand over his muscular chest. Draco shivered and gave her another kiss. She was driving him crazy and he loved it even if he was using her, he was enjoying every minute of their love making. Seeing her black silky bra, he looked at Ginny asking for permission. She Nodded.  
  
Draco traced the outline of it with his finger until he reached the clasp, and he unhooked it. Slowly he lay her down on the seat. He went on top of her, kissing her again, going down to her neck and down to her breasts. He kissed each one, and sucked them. Ginny gasped. Near her thigh she felt something hard and Ginny came to her senses, as Draco lifted her skirt and was about to pull her matching black panties, I have to stop. What am I doing? He's a Malfoy. Ginny stopped him.  
  
''STOP!''  
  
********  
  
''STOP.'' said Ginny, pushing Malfoy, she got up and put her bra back on. ''Where's my shirt?''  
  
Malfoy got up and held up her shirt. Ginny made a grab for it but he snatched it right back. ''First I want to know why the hell did you stopp and anyway I like what i'm seeing.'' lowering his head and looking at Ginny in her bra. Draco wagged his eyebrows.  
  
Before she told her answer he put his shirt on. Ginny watched him. She never noticed how muscular he had gotten over the summer.  
  
''Like what you see, Weasly?'' Draco smirked. ''Instead of answering why don't we get back to what we were doing before.''  
  
Ginny crossed her arms covering her upper body. She frowned. ''Malfoy shut up and stop thinking about sex for once. You don't get it! Here's the reasons..... Number one I don't know you. Number two your a Malfoy and you tease me all the time, even when we were kissing.'' Draco was about to say something but was stopped by her hand. ''Number three I was about to loose my virginity to a Malfoy, who I don't know and who teases me. And you might use the *I slept with you so now im going to use you* as something to blackmail me with and probably tell the whole school. Yeah thats about it. Can I have my shirt now?'' Ginny took a breath.  
  
Draco threw the shirt to her. ''Well those are good reasons and your a virgin. Hahaha.'' Ginny glared at him.  
  
''At least I don't sell myself.'' Said Ginny, glaring at him.  
  
''Sorry.... HELLO my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy.'' Holding out his hand and Ginny took it, very confused.  
  
''Well you did say you didn't know me. Your turn.''  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. '' Hello My name is Virginia A. Weasly. Now what?''  
  
Draco smirked. ''Now can I sleep with you?''  
  
'' Thats why? NO, I will not sleep with you. I don't even like you.'' she said smiling a little.  
  
Draco only smiled back. ''Sure you hate me Weasly. Oh and what is your middle name?'' Draco started to rub her hand with his thumb and bringing it to his mouth. He lightly kissed it all over and pulling her to him, hugging her. He lightly rubbed her naked back.  
  
Ginny's stomach flipped, but she had to stop this before they started what they did a minutes ago. ''I'm not telling you my middle name. I said Stop.'' Ginny shivered and removing herself from him. She put her shirt on straightning her clothes. She sat where Draco was sitting and looked down at his book. It was a picture of her.  
  
Draco stood up and was about to grab the book, but Ginny caught it first. ''It's me.'' she stated. The picture showed her looking down at her own book and writing.  
  
''Uh yeah it is.''  
  
''Your good.'' Ginny traced the outline of her face. ''Can I look at the others?''  
  
''No.'' Said Draco grabbing the book and was about to sit down, but sat on her book. ''Here.''  
  
''Thanks....a moment there I thought you were going to look at it.''  
  
''Nope I respect peoples privacy. Unlike some people.'' Draco smirked.  
  
Ginny blushed. ''Sorry.'' She mumbled.  
  
''Your forgiven.'' He mumbled, obviously teasing her.  
  
Ginny glared at him.  
  
*5 mintues later (they're sitting in silence looking at each other, Mostly glaring.)*  
  
''So why did you kiss me?'' Said Ginny breaking the silence.  
  
''Well I was alone with a beautiful girl. What else would have done.'' He hinted. and Voldemort wants me to use you. Thought Draco he watched her as he had said that. She was blushing.  
  
''Sooo?''  
  
Draco shrugged got up and sat next to her. Ginny looked at him. He took her hand and started to play with it, placing his hand on her own. ''Maybe it's because I like you or is it because im using you?''  
  
''Maybe you are.''  
  
''Do you really hate me?''  
  
''Yeah.'' said Ginny, looking at their hands. ''Somtimes I do.''  
  
''Sometimes...... Hmmmm....well im sure I can change your mind.'' Draco again kissed her, and put his arms around her. Ginny was about to push him off, but Draco moved away and kissed her cheeck. Ginny became confused.  
  
''What the hell, Malfoy? STOP kissing me!'' Ginny glared at him.  
  
''Well I think you like me kissing you.'' Ginny glared at him harder.  
  
''No I don't like kissing you.''  
  
''Well Weasly it seems like you didn't mind so many times before. In fact I did get your shirt off, but now I have to go.''  
  
Ginny ignoredhis statement about them kissing. '' Back to Weasly? huh?''  
  
Draco smirked. ''Yeah, You didn't think I got soft their.'' He got up and was about to leave but added. ''Oh yeah, we should do this again, Weasly but go further.'' He wagged his eyebrows.  
  
''I hate you.''  
  
''And I... love you, Weasly.'' he said sarcasticly. ''What no goodbye kiss?''  
  
''Just leave Malfoy.''  
  
''Fine then Goodbye.'' He blew her a kiss.  
  
Ginny glared at him as he left. He only smirked then waved. But Ginny smiled when he was gone. He wasn't so bad, just very annoying. I think i like him. She looked out the window watching the passing scene, and going over what had happend.  
  
******  
  
The longest Chapter i have ever done....Wow!......I hope y'all like it cause I sorta did!  
  
Please Review.....And ill love you a lot!  
  
: ~ ) Smile! 3 love you ALL!! *__* 


End file.
